


i see through your demeanor

by 18ziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Emir Zayn, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous Zayn, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Jaan - Freeform, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, Lots of urdu/hindi, M/M, Non-Famous Liam, Normal Liam, Prince Zayn, Royal Zayn, Royalty, Sassy Liam, dowry, liam never wants to listen, zayn finds it endearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18ziam/pseuds/18ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'let go of me, you prick!'<br/>'i'm your <strong>husband</strong>, you fucking bitch! <em>don't you dare call me names!</em>'<br/>'YOU FORCED ME INTO THIS ALLIANCE I HATE YOU!'<br/>'…what makes you think i absolutely <em>love</em> spending time with you?! give me an heir and then you can do whatever the fuck you want to!'<br/>'<strong>FUCK YOU</strong>'<br/>'oh believe me, i have to!'<br/>(or: emir zayn signs liam as part of a dowry agreement and forces him to be his husband. hate, lust, disobedience, sex ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. १.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a new writing style - historical! I am of desi descent so whatever I am writing is based on what I know about the mogul era. also, this is an _au_ so not all the information adheres to actual history - E.g. I am sure that zayn and liams positions would have been switched due to the racial hierarchy at the time.  
>  this is going to be chaptered bc I don't do long ass fics all at once, so if there are slow updates at any point - forgive me!  
> this is also on my wattpad (@-caffeinated) and i have already put "derogatory language" in the tags because that wasn't uncommon in those days. I hope no one is offended by anything in this fic: if you are, please drop me a comment below.  
> disclaimer: ziam is mine. idc.

Ruth looks gorgeous. And heavily pregnant. And happy. _So happy_.  
Liam wipes his eyes at the end of the ceremony, when Sultan Jawaad and his beautiful, _beautiful_ Roo seal their marriage with a chaste kiss, lips smiling, faces laughing.  
He's one of the loudest voices and the prettiest faces at the wedding. And it's no surprise Emir Zayn takes a fancy to him.  
The Emir pauses in his tracks and his advisor immediately stops next to him.  
' _Emir sahib_ \- is everything okay?'  
Zayn nods, a smile making its way on to his face as he bends down to his mentor's height.  
'Imtiaz - who is that man?' the Emir mutters in a heavy accent as he blinks at the laughing brunet, now being dragged around by a fiesty young friend no less beautiful than him.  
Imtiaz looks to the laughing duo and wrinkles his nose disdainfully.  
'You mean the _gora_ , Emir Sahib?'  
Zayn bites his lip and finally takes his eyes off the man, glares coldly at his mentor.  
'Imtiaz', he says sharply, 'You know _Rani Sahiba_ is one of his kind, yes?'  
The young advisor gulps and Zayn smiles tightly, continuing, 'I could get you kicked out of the palatial quarter like _this_ ' the Emir snaps his fingers in front of the man's eyes, '-if you use such degrading language'  
Imtiaz nods rapidly and looks away, ashamed.  
The brunet turns to the Emir, presumably to point out something to his friend but stops abruptly and blushes as their eyes lock. He nudges his short, loud companion and mutters something to the man as Zayn watches on, mesmerised.  
The pretty boy's friend turns to face him as well, his cheeky expression turning to awe, and then back to mocking as he raises his hand up to wave to the future king.  
The Emir waves back, smirks lazily at the brunet who is now as red as a tomato while his friend positively _cackles_ beside him.  
He turns away, snaps his fingers in the air and a waiter comes rushing up, a tray with cocktails in his shaking hands.  
Zayn takes 3 champagne flutes by the stem and mutters his _shukriya_ to the manservant, before striding over to the brunet and his friend.  
He ignores Imtiaz's spluttering and the wide-eyed looks from "Ruth" and his cousin Sultan Jawaad, approaches the lower-class men with a charming smile and a haughty raise of his eyebrows.  
_'Salaam'_ he murmurs in a low voice, handing 2 of the glasses to the clearly impressed men.  
He extends his hand, looking for a response from the brunet. Instead, the shorter man places his hand in Zayn's, grinning madly.  
The Emir dutifully brings the blue-eyed man's hand up to his lips for a brief second before turning to the brunet with a shark-like smile.  
' _Jaan_ ' he admonishes, smiling crookedly at the bewildered brunet.  
'Give me your hand' the Emir murmurs, smirks as the brunet flushes, immediately sets his palm over Zayn's hand.  
The raven-haired heir kisses the man's hand, looking up at the blushing man through his long eyelashes. _He smells like honey baklavas._  
The shorter of the two cackles, slaps the brunet on the back as he practically chokes on thin air.  
'I am Emir Zain' the prince says, smiling politely at the pair as he stands back up.  
_'Loueh'_  
Zayn furrows his eyebrows as he tests out the name on his tongue.  
' _Loo-ai?_ '  
Louis glares at the Emir with pursed lips as the brunet beauty laughs, shaking his head.  
He sounds like the minah birds on a hot, summer morning. Two minahs are a sign of good luck, the Emir notes.  
'Louis' the brunet repeats, smiling coyly. The Emir licks his lips slowly and tests out the name again, feeling confident again when this strange 'Louis' grins at him.  
The brunet laughs again and Zayn clears his throat, feels parched as blood rushes south and fills his manhood.  
_No no no-_  
''M Liam. Salaam Emir saahib' the brunet says partly in English and broken Urdu, smiling shyly.

_Zayn wants that smile across his lips as they kiss amongst his silk sheets back home, hands roaming, touches fleeting, messy and hot as the Emir prepares to fuck this beautiful-_

'Emir saahib?'  
The prince widens his eyes and shakes his head, looks back up to Louis and Liam who are both smiling mockingly at him.  
' _Sorry_ ' Zayn mutters, clearing his throat as he turns back, looking around desperately for Niall, his best friend, who is usually the one who doesn't get hard talking to strangers.  
'I have.. um, some other business to attend to' the Emir says, turning back apologetically.  
'That's okay saahib, you may.. leave to attend to your _ah_ "other business"' Liam says slowly, exchanging a grinning look with Louis.  
The Emir frowns, puzzled. He does not see anything funny in this ordeal.  
Louis coughs into his hand and flits his gaze over the Emir's lower area, before returbing to nursing his champagne.  
Zayn looks down and mutters a quiet _shit_ u nder his breath, because he's tenting his silky loins and his baba will have his head if he ruins them. 

Louis and Liam giggle as he to sort himself out, absolutely mortified.   
He runs in as princely a fashion as one can when they get a boner at a formal event and calls out to Niall, his best friend, who he has spotted flirting with a pretty, arbi girl.  
He eventually gets to retreat to the comfort of his own quarters, and as he wraps a hand round his hard cock, vows to get his revenge on this Liam.

‡


	2. २.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the Emir meet again, unexpectedly. Zain suggests something ludicrous and Liam gets pissed at the prince and his family is helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys the feedback on the last chapter was amazing and yes! Of course — translations.  
> I should have realised this earlier tbh, entirely my fault. This chapter I will put any number either * or ^ or ¢ or ° as a key,and if you refer to the end notes, there will be a translation/some information if you're interested:) I'll do the same for the last chapter in due time too.  
> Someone messaged me on wattpad asking if I was Muslim or Hindi. Neither in fact: I am Christian

'Janaab, your kurta'

The Emir smiles at the servant and indicates the chaise lounge in the corner of the room before turning back to his reflection.

He leans in to the mirror, dips the tip of his pinky into the _kohl_ pot and gently applies it to his waterline.

_Liam's still in the town for some reason - when he evidently isn't from around here. Why?_

This kid's so painfully unaware of how appealing he is. Strolling around like he owns the place in his silky patialas*, regularly visiting the palatial area with Lewis? Laurence? Luftwaffe? - _he's so hot._

Zayn shakes his head, pulls back from the mirror with smudged fingertips. 'Stop thinking like this - you're an _emir_. He's a _commoner_!'

There's a knock at the bedroom door and Zayn grabs the ironed kurta from the arm rest, before slipping it on. He starts to button it up as he calls out _'pesh aao'**_.

A lithe, blonde woman slips in and smiles coyly at Zayn in the mirror.

Her body adorned with the finest silks of the land, the most ornate gems and scented with authentic honey and jasmine perfumes.

She is, after all, the _land's princess_.

' _Gigi_ ' the Emir grins, turns to face her with open arms.

' _Jaaneman_!***' she smiles and rushes over, embracing the prince with ease, before pulling away and fiddling with his kurta buttons.

The prince tuts, frowning, ' _Roshni_ ^ - you're not mine anymore - you're Daniaal's to-be'

She rolls her eyes, 'Hush baba - _you _were the one who used my nickname!'__ but steps back nevertheless.

'Trish-sorry, _ __Rani Sahiba_ __ is calling you out for Jawaad's dahej^^ ceremony thing. I'm going to go out to the bazaar. Don't look for me later!'

The Emir nods and turns back to the mirror as she exits.

He makes quick work of the kurta and gels his hair up, leaving a shorter strand to sit over his forehead before slipping on his khussas^^^ and rushing out of the room.

A few minutes later, he enters the private darbaar¢ and the first person his eyes land on is-

___Liam._ _ _

He can't help the smirk that tugs at the corners of his mouth, or the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips because Liam is _ __flushing_ and _squirming_ and trying to act nonchalant __ but it's not really working he just looks exceptionally hot in his silk robes-

'Zain beta!' Trisha-Rani Sahib- is walking over with a smile on her face, her eyes shining.

'This is _Sultana Ruth'_ s family. Karen, Geoff, Nicola and Liam'

The Emir clasps his hands behind his back and bows forward as Ruth's family greet him.

Liam meanwhile sits stock-still and bites his lip, looking around awkwardly.

Zayn likes to see that look on people who screw with him.

'So, now that everyone is present, shall we proceed?' the Raja¢¢ says, interrupting Zayn's train of thought.

The Emir simply nods and takes a seat opposite Liam and his sister Nicola, who seems to know something is up.

'Mangalwaar dus baje - dahej.¢¢¢' the pandit° says, starting the meeting.

‡

Zayn zones out for most of the discussion, in which time the Payne's have agreed to give a portion of money, property, jewelry, trade income and cattle to the Malik's.

 _'Finally_ \- a man, or woman who is of marriageable age. Another member of the Payne family, who is eligible for a suitable bachelor or spinster from the Malik clan needs to be handed over. With this final condition, the marriage certificate will be signed officially'

Karen gasps and Geoff frowns. Nicola looks sufficiently worried, as does Ruth.

 _'But we only have one unmarried child!'_ Karen almost yelps, clutching on to Geoff's arm.

The Emir's mind starts ticking. _If Nicola and Ruth are both married, and they have only one unmarried child and Liam is the only other child -_

' **Liam shall marry me** ' Zayn decides out loud, his eyes on Liam, burning holes into his lithe body.

Liam gulps and everyone turns to the Emir, shocked.

'But Zain beta-'

'No, Liam will _marry me and only me'_

Yaser smiles tightly at Zayn, that _'we need to talk'_ look in his smile.

' _...Fine._ With the Raja, and Rani and Karen and Geoff Payne's permission - Liam James Payne shall marry Emir Zain Jawaad Malik' 

At that point, Liam stands up from his seat, livid.

'But _I_ don't want this!' he says, raising his voice. 

He turns to his parents when no one says anything. 

'Mum?' _No reply_. 'Dad?' _no reply_. 

Karen looks down at her lap guiltily, fiddling with a ring on her finger and Geoff gives Liam a pleading look, something along the lines of " _can we not discuss this later?"_

Liam looks close to tears when he turns back. He throws Zayn a carefully blank look and chokes back a sob, before storming out of the darbaar. 

Nicola stands up next, fire dancing in her eyes. 

'Are you even _gay_ or are you planning to use Liam as another one of your _whores_?' 

Karen gasps and loudly whispers " _Nicola_!" but she's already storming after Liam. 

Karen then turns to the Raja and Rani, looking ashamed and worried to no end. 'Forgive her - she's _young_ and she doesn't know what she's saying-I'll go talk to them' 

And then Karen's rushing after her kids and an air of awkwardness settles over the court room. 

The room is quiet for a second before Zayn awkwardly coughs, and chuckles, breaking the silence. 

'So... Um. _Wedding dates?'_

‡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First off, translations -**  
>  * - patialas are puffy bottoms with cuffed ends.  
> ** - 'pesh aao' literally means 'present yourself' so he's asking them to enter  
> *** 'jaaneman' is an endearment. you've heard jaan, and jaaneman literally means 'the life of my soul'  
> ^Roshni (my dad calls my mum this :)) means 'light'. as an endearment, I've learnt that it could mean 'the light of my life'  
> ^^ dahej' means dowry. dowry is something that in some cultures is/was traditionally given to the groom's family by the bride's family. Almost like an agreement. Nowadays, it is classified illegal in some places because it is sexist, and if the bride's family is financially unstable, the wedding should not be cancelled. However, in the olden days, it was a very popular and well known concept.  
> ^^^ khussas are those curly-toed Aladdin style shoes, yknow? The slip ons that coil up at the end in to a big curl  
> ¢darbaar is a courtroom. So a private darbaar is a private courtroom - a room where only the highest and most respectable members of assembly gather.  
> ¢¢ Raja means king, so in this case, Zayn's father. Rani means queen, which is technically Zayn's mother.  
> ¢¢¢ 'mangalwaar dus baje - dahej' literally translates to 'tuesday 10'Oclock - dowry'. The times when agreements were made were generally recorded just as evidence.  
> ° 'Pandits' are like gurus. The Hindu version of a vicar or a priest. They are generally summoned a lot in Hindu culture nowadays to determine auspicious marriage times and dates, or to read horoscopes or to commence something with a blessed start. In those days, they were summoned by both Hindus and Muslims though, hence the Malik's have called in a Pandit.
> 
> Omg have you seen the "Sweatshirt" music video ?  
> It's decent and expected from someone his age but idk I just hate him so much
> 
> Remember this is also on Wattpad under @-caffeinated


	3. ३.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's been gallivanting around with another boy. Zayn invites him to the palace for a failed punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long overdue I'm sorry 

Zayn takes pride in interacting with his citizens. He loves riding round town and seeing the stately affairs. He loves seeing couples together despite their financial condition, kids playing _lagori*_ in the streets, shopkeepers vending their exotic goods.  
Until he spots telltale chestnut hair and hears that angel-crafted laugh.   
Liam looks beautiful ( _as always_ ) but he's with **_another_** guy. With another guy. Who's not Zayn.   
Liam's giggling as this kid with brown curls nuzzles at his birthmark and digs his fingers into his hips. Curly gently traces his fingers down Liam's back, over the swell of his ass-   
Zayn's snorting and turning away, trying not to let his disappointment show.   
He'd thought Liam would eventually warm up to the idea of marrying him.   
_Oh Allah; what if he has an affair?_  
Affairs in a small town like Mysore are unheard of.   
The Emir bites his lip, furrowing his eyebrows as Liam throws his head back, laughing at some stupid joke curly's made. Curly grins mischievously - shit he has dimples - as his hand wanders yet again. Tentatively traces the swell of Liam's ass, presses his fingertips into the plush skin.  
Liam startles and flushes, looks up at the tall man through his lashes and _fuck_ if the Prince's cock doesn't twitch at the thought of being on the receiving end of _that._  
And with that, Curly grabs Liam ( ** _his Liam_** ) by the wrist and drags him off somewhere, their laughter echoing for a few seconds before-  
They're gone.   
_He's gonna have to have a word with Liam._  
‡  
'Emir, Liam is here to see you'   
Zayn nods, massaging his temples, 'Send him in'   
The servant leaves and Liam enters the room, wearing cream silk robes, a rose flush high on his cheeks.   
'Emir saahib - you summoned me' Liam says softly, looking worried. He reaches up to touch the lovebite adorning his neck sheepishly before tugging his collar over the exposed skin.  
 _Zayn doesn't like sharing._  
 _'Jaaneman_ ,' he muses gently as he pushes himself up from the chair, before stalking towards Liam, graceful and predatorial.   
'Don't call me that' Liam weakly snaps, his fingers tightening in his collar. Zayn bites his lip, stopping dead in his tracks.  
'Oh' Zayn smiles, close-lipped and charming, 'But I'm the Emir, _chaand**_ , I'll call you what I want'  
And with that, he's lunging forward, pinning Liam up against the gilded oakwood doors and kissing him.   
But Liam shoves him back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.   
_Ego bruise._  
Zayn pulls him back in again, hands snaking around his waist, fingers dancing over the dimples in his back, eyes lingering on lips as he moves in for a kiss again.  
Liam wriggles in his grip, turns his face away, does everything possible to get away from the Emir with this repulsed look on his face.   
'Stop!'  
Inked hands sneak up into Liam's hair and pull his head back. Liam's head hits the oak and Zayn trails wet kisses down his neck, his eyelashes brushing up soft skin every time.   
Liam's throat vibrates under his touch, silent pleas trapped in his voice box.   
Zayn's fingers edge down Liam's back and Liam shivers in his grip, gasps out something incoherent.   
'P-lease _stop!_ '  
Zayn hums, his teeth grazing over soft skin; leg slotting itself between Liam's.  
'Why should I, jaaneman? After all, if you can disregard simple commands,' he emphasises his statement with a nip at Liam's coffee birthmark, 'Why can't one else?'   
Liam shoves him back and his hand goes up to stroke his neck rather sheepishly.   
He's breathing heavily and his face is pretty and flushed and his robes are ruffled (and tented) and words dance on the tip of Zayn's tongue like tongues of fire on a wintry night  
 _(-I'd love to wake up next to you)_

 _'Fuck you_ ' Liam snarls, pushing away from the door, smoothing out his robes.   
'Here let me-' Zayn starts, reaching for the latter, but Liam bats his hand away with a cold glare.   
'Why do you even _want to marry me?_ '   
Zayn freezes, tongue darting out to lick his lips.   
Liam continues, 'Aren't there better people out there? More rich, more famous, more attractive-'  
' _But I want you_ '  
Liam visibly shudders. The Emir leans in yet again, but Liam pushes him away yet again.   
'You didn't answer my question' he points out. Zayn sighs.   
'Because, Liam' Zayn says, 'I loved you since I first saw you'   
Liam snorts and the Emir smiles knowingly.   
'You'll love me too, _jaaneman_ , just wait and watch'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lagori - a traditional children's game (that's too complicated to explain I'm really sorry)  
> **chaand - moon. Another endearment.   
> Zayn has been giving me heartache bc of his latest photoshoots -SATAN NOT TODAY.   
> also I've been dealing with some bs recently from one of my peers, hence the late update.   
> my wattpad is "-caffeinated" and the fic has the same title 


	4. ४.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is jealous when he spots Liam and Harry together again.  
> Anger always ends in sex.  
> (Or close to it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update agghh sorry. will reply to everyone's comments soon I'm so sorry ejejg.

Liam carries on having an affair with _"Harry"_ despite Zayn's hint.  
He doesn't even bother to hide it – snogs Harry under the _chamelis*_ in the park. Gets flower crowns (plaited by Harry) placed on his head, where a crown belongs. Moans whenever Harry touches him and laughs at whatever the latter says. Crawls on to his lap in the midst of a conversation and sneaks his hand into silky _patiala_ bottoms, a cheeky smile playing at his lips.  
(The Emir used spies so what)  
Zayn is infuriated. _Never_ has anyone disobeyed him so blatantly.  
So when he rides past the secluded pond one morning, and catches sight of Liam and Harry snogging lazily along the bank, a water lily tucked precariously behind Liam's ear, he loses it.  
'Ruko**' he barks out, grabs the horse's reins and tugs at it.  
The horse neighs and trots to a stop as Zayn frowns at the couple.  
_'Harry'_ he calmly speaks up as the boy pushes Liam off him and looks around, bewildered.  
'Here' Zayn yells.  
Harry turns to the Emir, and a sheepish smile passes over his lips. He scratches his head and looks towards Liam, cheeks flaming.  
'Emir, um, we didn't know-'  
Zayn waves his hand carelessly at the lad.  
'I need to talk to Liam,' he starts, 'Do you mind leaving for a bit?'  
Harry nods earnestly and jumps to his feet, _'Jo hukum*** Emir saahib'_  
He bends down and presses a chaste kiss to Liam's forehead, before walking away from the pair.  
Jealousy flares up in Zayn when Liam waves at his retreating figure, a fond smile on his face.  
He leaps off horseback and walks over to his betrothed, his smile now something determined and angry.  
Liam looks so innocent and angelic; flower tucked behind his ear, lips cherry red and puffy, his face glowing under the burning Sun. **How dare someone else touch him?**  
_'What was that?!_ ' Zayn whisper-yells.  
Liam's smile slides off his face and he looks back down to his feet, plucks grass out with his hands.  
'What was _what,_ Emir Saahib?'  
Zayn bends down and pulls Liam's face up by his hair.  
Liam moans. Actually _moans._  
_'Fu_ – no, um – your uh' Zayn swallows, his cock suddenly interested in Liam's closed eyes, parted lips and sinful sounds.  
He shakes his head and looks away from Liam's blissed expression, 'I do not want you around that bitch. You're _mine'_  
Liam opens his eyes and he sweeps his tongue over his wet lips.  
'Then claim meeee'  
Before Zayn can retort about how much he'd love to fucking put him back in place, he spots the empty _Madera¢_ wine bottle lying on the grass.  
'Shit' he hisses, 'Liam are you drunk?'  
Liam just giggles.  
‡  
'You're so macho, mm'  
The Emir rolls his eyes as Liam hiccups, dangling loosely from Zayn's arms.  
He kicks his bedroom door open with one foot, and stumbles into the room ungracefully before dropping Liam on his bed and groaning.  
He's about to make a comment about how unfit he is but-  
But Liam tugs him down and next thing he knows, they're kissing and Liam's wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.  
_Tongues fighting, teeth clacking, lips bracketing each other._  
Liam moans and mutters something against the Emir's lips that get lost in their frantic movements.  
_Clothes off, touches fleeting, kisses rough._  
Once they're left in just boxers, Zayn crawls back up and kisses Liam again, strong arms on either side of Liam's head.  
Liam breaks the kiss with a lazy grin  
He guides the Emir's hand to his crotch and presses it down against his obvious hard-on.  
The Emir licks his dry lips as Liam practically jumps off the bed trying to arch into the contact.  
_Fuck._  
From then it's all quick movements. Zayn's hand blurring over Liam's cock until he spills, before Liam returns the favour and lets Zayn cum over his bare chest.  
They lie in silence for a few minutes, breathing heavy and the air thick with tension.  
'Can we have sex?' Liam groans out and Zayn bites his skin, eliciting a pleasured hum from the younger boy.  
'No' Zayn hums sadly, 'That comes after _vivaah¢¢_ '  
Liam giggles and pushes the Emir off, before pulling the covers over himself.  
_The image turns Zayn on so much: golden silk covers loosely draped over Liam's torso, lovebites adorning his pale skin, his lips so raw and gotten, hair ruffled against the lumpy pillows, looking so fucking submissive._  
' _Well_ ' Liam hums, cheekily grinning up at Zayn. His eyes are hooded and he looks sleepy and adorable yet so fuckable at the same time.  
'Well?' Zayn questions, stroking a strand of hair off Liam's forehead.  
'Well' Liam says and starts chuckling. Zayn fondly raises an eyebrow at him.    
_'Well_ ', Liam repeats, smacking his lips as he turns on his stomach, facing Zayn again (the Emir tries to avoid staring at Liam's naked ass, exposed by the silk covers).  
'No sex for us then, because I'm _never_ marrying _you_ ' Liam mutters sleepily and closes his eyes, a smile on his lips.  
Zayn kisses his forehead and reaches down to gently pull the covers over Liam's lower half, before he snakes an arm round Liam's waist and pulls him in, nice and close.  
_(Maybe it's just a vehem¢¢¢, but Liam smiles in his sleep)_  
'Sweet dreams, jaaneman'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chamelis - usually white flowers with a lovely fragrance. they look very tranquil and are often found at wildlife resorts.   
> **Ruko (रुको) - stop. Zayn is saying stop.   
> ***Jo hukum - literally translates to "what command" but means "whatever you say"  
> ¢ Madera - Portuguese wine popularised in India during the 1900's. Still quite well known.   
> ¢¢vivaah(विवाह) - wedding.   
> ¢¢¢vehem(वहम) - illusion. Something imagined by the mind.  
> qu'est ce-qu'il fait? Was it any good? Was my French any good (probably not) (: x


End file.
